Chloe (Sleepovers)
Chloe is the main antagonist in the novel Sleepovers. She is a spoiled girl and Emily's best friend who doesn't like Daisy. History Being a kid from a wealthy family, Chloe grows up into a spotty brat who always gets what she wants. Her best friends is Emily, but she also befriends Amy and Bella. However, when a new girl, Daisy, comes to their school and becomes a friend to Emily, Chloe gets jealous. She starts insulting Daisy (Daisy Diddums) and her ideas (e.g. the Alphabet Club due the first letters of their names). When the girls decide to organize a sleepover for their birthdays, Chloe starts talking about how great and amazing party she would have. Although she doesn't say that, it is quite sure she won't invite Daisy. During other sleepovers, Chloe attempts to isolate Daisy as much as possible, especially from Emily. At Amy's party, she refuses to share a bed with Emily and Daisy both, so Daisy is forced to sleep alone in the camp-bed. Emily's party is actually only a picnic on the meadow. When Chloe discover Emily and Daisy both like teddy bears, she gets angry. While getting out of the car, Chloe pushes Daisy, ripping her new trousers and hurting her knees. She then says she actually helped Daisy to get out and it was only an accident. When Chloe's birthday comes, she only invites Amy, Bella and Emily, claiming her mum said she could only have three people there. However, when the three refuse to come, annoyed and unwilling Chloe eventually invites Daisy, too. Daisy buys Chloe a horror movie and Chloe pretends to like it, but when Daisy's father leaves, she immediately starts taunting Daisy for such a poor present. Chloe's party begins with baking and all girls make their own pizzas. When Chloe finds out Daisy doesn't like anchovies, she secretly covers her pizza with numbers of anchovies, much to Daisy's unhappiness. Later, Chloe waits until her victim goes on the toilet and then suddenly opens the bathroom door and they all laugh on poor Daisy. The girls later watch two horror movies, one about an evil teddy bear and the second about a ghost that kills all girls who sleep in the college bedroom. The guests don't want to watch, but Chloe calms them down by saying the ghost would attack Daisy first, as she sleep in the sleeping bag in front of the door. That night, Daisy can't sleep, as she is scared to death by the ghost and her own teddy bear. Daisy is forced to invite Chloe for her birthday party, too. When the bully finally arrives, she decides to ruin it and pooh-poohs everything: CDs, games and Daisy's room and clothes. While eating the birthday cake, Bella spits crumbs on Chloe's new T-shirt, forcing her to wear Daisy's one. Later, the girls watch the movie Chloe gives to Daisy. However, it is actually a horror movie disguised as 101 Dalmatians. On the other side, it obviously scares Chloe, too, as she forces Daisy to lead her to the toilet in the middle of the night. The girls leave the tent they were sleeping and enter the house when Daisy's brain-damaged sister Lily starts making loud noises, causing scared Chloe to wet herself. Daisy's father then takes her home. Next day at school, Chloe finds some other girls and tells them about the worst birthday party ever, insulting Daisy and her sister. Angry Daisy tells to her to stop and Amy, Bella and Emily uphold their friend. When Chloe realizes her friends are all against her and they even know about her "night accident", she refuses to befriend them anymore and leaves with her new friends. Category:Book Villains Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Trickster Category:Amoral